2010-08-26: In Need of Help
Summary: Like-minded Batman and Catwoman ask each for aid. Location: Gotham Participants: Batman and Catwoman 'Rating:'PG It hasn't been long since her trip to the hospital but she has calmed down since then, for the most part, Catwoman's ire now a low simmer instead of the near-eruptive vulcano it was when she left. Having scaled a building, she sits on the rooftop, lost in thought as she stares at one of the blue gem-like shards she became in possession of. After dropping Robin off at the Cave for the night, Batman continues his patrol, looking for more information on the Red Hood by interrogating various gangsters and drug dealers. Eventually, he spots Catwoman in the Central Business District. Having not talked to her about the situation, he swings by and lands behind her, making not attempt for a silent approach. "Catwoman," he offers in way of greeting, stepping out of the shadows as is his habit. Catwoman looks over her shoulder and regards the caped man quietly. She doesn't get to her feet but instead lets him tower over her, but she does hand something up. It's a shard of what appears to be blue crystal, at first. It'll take some analysis of it to discover that it's a diamond instead. "I need your help," she says with a slight sigh intermingled, Catwoman looks troubled. Batman squints slightly at the diamond-crystal, before reaching down to grasp it. He holds it up in the dim light, then bringing it closer to his lens. "Can I keep this?" he asks, wanting to look at it under the Bat-Computer's anaylsis tools. He then glances towards Catwoman and lifts a brow at that. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." "Of course you can, Batman. I got it, and a couple others, for you to study. And anyone else you might want to have take a look at it." Picking now to rise, Catwoman curls a hand up along his leg to brace herself, the claws that graces her glove kept in check as she stands up. "May I ask why you need my help," she asks once she's fully upright, her chin lifted slightly so she can look into his eyes. A few more moments of examining the crystal, and then Batman slides it into his utility belt. He turns his head and returns the glance. "This Red Hood thing is...becoming complicated. He fought Robin, bruised his ribs. He's recovering, patrolled some tonight. But he's still clearly not 100% and I don't want him facing the Hood again." He pauses for a sec, breaking eye-to-lens contact to look over the city. "Meanwhile, Nightwing and Batgirl are probably going to be out of town for...research. Leaving me three partners short. So I'm going to be turning to Huntress." He turns his head to look at Catwoman. "And you." Catwoman dips her chin, her brow knitted beneath the leather mask, her expression becoming troubled. "I am sorry to hear about the boy," she says sincerely. When he explains the situation he finds himself in and who he is needing to rely on while the others are gone she finds herself to be floored. Huntress she can understand but with how everything has gone in the past, she find herself at a loss. "Will the others understand?" He frowns a bit. "Nightwing didn't question it, Robin will do what I say. Batgirl will be away, but we're not really talking right now anyway. Oracle..." he starts then pauses for a while. "Oracle might object, but she's the furthest from the family as a whole." Batman shakes his head slightly. "And even she will go along with it. We need all the help we can get, and I think you understand why the Hood must be stopped." He glances towards Selina. "Right?" Not waiting for an answer to that, he passes the question back at her. "Why do you need my help?" "I understand, my dear. I'd be honored to help." Without thinking, Catwoman tries to step in closer so she can hug him and will even go as far as to nuzzle her cheek against his chest if she's allowed to embrace him. "There was an accident at the interchange yesterday. Only one victim who was doused in radioactive waste. I went to see her tonight." The story is told slow enough to allow Batman to take as much in as he can. "To make a long story short, she can produce a substance like that shard. She used it to shield her arm when she didn't want the doctor to start her IV and he said...Melody at first had a huge diamond somehow implanted in her chest and then it disappeared only to have her bones take on a diamond-like appearance." A lot of details. Batman doesn't move away at first as she moves to hug him, though he doesn't return the embrace. When she attempts to nuzzle his chest, however, is one step too far, as he raises his elbow and takes a step back. "Don't," he instructs he quietly, before listening to her story, hmming softly. "Sounds like a serious situation, and I did get a call that on the Bat-Line that you were involved in saving a girl from a serious spill. Good work." He pauses, considering what all she has said, before finally asking. "But...not sure what you expect me to do?" There's a hiss from her when she's pushed away and for a moment she entertains just leaving, her pride screaming at her to save face and leave him there. Thankfully for Batman Catwoman's stubborn as the day is long and she stays put. "I couldn't stop it from happening, Batman. I was lucky to keep those damned Clowns from shooting innocents but the spill did happen." Chewing her lip, she looks away before whispering, "I know you know people, Batman. That's pretty much a known fact about you. Do think one of your...friends might be able to figure out what happened to her if you're not able to." That's a lot to ask, especially considering neither of them know the girl she's talking about but there's a need for her to help, a deeply-rooted desire in Catwoman who wants to be able to aid Melody as much as possible. As soon as Catwoman comments that Batman 'knows' people, he starts to go through his mind all the people he could look over her. He's sure that members of the League would be interested...some more than others. But he also doesn't know how traumatic that could end up being, for the girl. "I will...look into it. Where is Melody now?" he asks, sounding vaguely concerned. If he noticed the hiss, he doesn't say anything about it. "I'm not exactly sure. She left the hospital before she could tell me where she lives. I gave her the means to reach me so we'll see what happened. Even if I don't see her again I'd like to be able to provide her some answers." She swallows which causes her jaw to tighten. "I appreciate it." Turning, she looks out over the skyline, needing the time to get her head back about herself. Batman frowns slightly, though his mouth quickly goes back to its neutral straight line, taking a step forward and reaching out, placing one hand on Catwoman's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asks, sounding as caring as he'll allow himself. "This girl...seems to have really touched you." Catwoman cocks her gaze to the side, his hand regarded and then he's looked at again, her nose wrinkling. 'I'd be better if I didn't keep getting mixed signals' is thought but what she actually says is something entirely different. "I remember what it is like to have your life turned totally upside down, Batman. To have to face tragedy and change like that. I had to figure it all out on my own. I don't want her to have to go through alone." Batman hears a line of hesitation in Catwoman's voice as she starts to speak, as if she's deflecting something truly on her mind...or her heart. Still, he doesn't acknowledge it. "I...can understand that too," he says simply. "And at the very least, I will meet with the girl, see if I have an advice." He pauses, before adding. "Doubt I can take her under my wing, though. I'm...not ready to take on any more proteges. Not after what happened to T-Robin." Almost slipped there. "You don't need to take her under your wing, Batman. I don't expect you or one else to do that." Catwoman looks at the Bat and shivers, unable to stave off the nagging sympathy she feels. "I did my part. All I ask is that you do what you think will help her or pass on the information to someone else who might be able to. That's it." Not too lofty of a request, or so she hopes, it is one Catwoman can only hope will be fulfilled. Batman nods his head. "I'll...see what I can do," he offers, before shaking his head. "But I can't make any promises. Not that we'll find any 'answers,' and certainly not that she'll be made...'better', for lack of a better word." He turns and starts to walk away, before pulling out a small bat-signal communication device. "Take this," he says, holding it forward. "It will be an easy way for me to get in communication with you, once I know something. Or have a lead on the Hood." The small communicator is taken rather deftly and looked at, it gaining the majority of her attention. "Don't necessarily need to make her better, Batman. Just remind her that she's not alone." Not having much in the way of pockets or pouches, Catwoman keeps the device in hand; a solution to this small problem later. "I'll be around. All you need to do is call." Batman notices as Catwoman doesn't have anywhere to store the communication device. He takes a step back as he digs into his utility belt, pulling out his grappling hook. "You every considered a utility belt?" he asks, having teasingly, half seriously. "Very functional, and stylish. I swear by them. Obviously." He shoots off a line, though remains where he stands for the moment. Catwoman shakes her head. "Would ruin the lines of my costume," she counters with a grin. The sound of the grappling line going off gets her to wince but she doesn't move herself. "I'll figure something out." No goodbyes this time, she simply lets Batman go, content to watch him for now. Batman actually cracks something-resembling-a-smile at that, though it is quickly killed. "Clearly need a better tailor." And with that last quip he jumps, swinging away from Catwoman. Again. Category:Logs